Doing Crazy
by raysweetie
Summary: Murdock and Face acted like kids


Title : Doing Crazy  
  
Author : Susie Owens  
  
Rated : G  
  
Summary : Murdock and Face get in trouble  
  
Warning : Stay away from a pool  
  
Copyright 2003  
  
Author Notes : This is a challenge posted from Pam. A dry challenge.   
  
"It was hot, it was dry and I knew it was going to be a long day. You   
  
know what I mean? Well I guess that's not the point. Right? Any way,   
  
I'd managed to scam a yard with a pool. Yeah I know get on with it.   
  
Well, Murdock was sitting by the pool tanning himself in the sun. He   
  
sure looked... uh… well... never mind. I'm kind of going off the   
  
subject.   
  
"He's always doing crazy things. Spur of the moment stuff. Why not   
  
me? I mean, why can't I do something crazy or silly? I watched him   
  
and thought to myself that he could use some cooling off. So, without   
  
even thinking any more about it, I made this strange war-like cry and   
  
charged."   
  
*******   
  
"I was sitting by the pool just trying to enjoy the sun. I don't   
  
always get the chance and I wanted to make the best of it. Suddenly I   
  
heard this strange noise, like some kind of animal being hurt. Funny   
  
noises always make me nervous. I guess you'd think that just because   
  
I live in the VA I'd be used to funny noises.   
  
"I jumped up just in time to see Face charging towards me. I tried to   
  
get out of his way but Face was too quick and I landed full force in   
  
the pool. I sputtered as I returned to the surface. Some how he   
  
managed to keep his balance and didn't fall in. I could feel my anger   
  
as I directed my question at him.   
  
"'Faceman! What's the big idea?'"   
  
**********   
  
"I stood and laughed. I 'm sorry but he did look funny with hair all   
  
plastered against his head.   
  
"I reached for a pole to help Murdock out. I didn't want him to pull   
  
me in too. I then replied to him, very nicely I might add, 'I thought   
  
you needed cooling off, and beside you were making me hot. And it's   
  
hot enough around here.'   
  
"Uh don't look at me like that. That's not what I meant.   
  
"Murdock then pushed the pole away and climbed out himself..He stood   
  
there dripping wet, beads of water slowly running down his muscular   
  
body. Uh is it hot in here or is it me? Well, any way, I decided to   
  
sit in the chair since Murdock was no longer occupying it. I watched   
  
as he took a towel and dried himself, then he walked over to the bar   
  
and poured himself a drink."   
  
*******   
  
"I poured myself a drink then looked at Face.   
  
"'Would you like a drink?'   
  
"Face said that he would enjoy one so I fix him a special drink and   
  
took it over to him. I stood there and casually said, 'Your drink,   
  
Face.' And then I poured it on top of his head."   
  
*****   
  
"Well, let me tell you I screamed as that cold, cold drink ran down   
  
my face and it was grape juice. Do you know how bad that stuff can   
  
stain?   
  
"I stared at Murdock and yelled at him, 'What's the big idea?'"   
  
*****   
  
"I gave Face my best BA stare, and standing firm said, 'Well, Face,   
  
now we're both wet.'   
  
"I then took my drink and walked towards the door. I turned around   
  
and said,"see you at dinner.'   
  
"I didn't get very far before Face came after me."  
  
*****   
  
I watched as Murdock headed for the house with his hands in his   
  
pocket. Then I ran after him and we started fighting. That's when you   
  
came out. And that's the whole story."   
  
**********   
  
I stand looking at both of them. I'm not seeing them as my men but   
  
rather as two children. It's hard for me to keep a straight face. And   
  
the LT didn't help by saying Murdock made him hot. But I'm managing   
  
to stay in control as I stare at both of them.   
  
"I see, and what did you gain from this? Murdock, you first."   
  
I watch as Murdock rubs his shoulder, something he does when he's   
  
nervous. "Not to tan so close to the pool."   
  
Face has reached for a pencil and started fiddling with it. I wish   
  
he'd stop that, it's getting on my nerves.   
  
"Face, do you mind?"   
  
"Uh, sorry Hannibal."   
  
"Fine, Face. Now, what did you learn?"   
  
"I've learned not to do crazy on the spur things. I'll leave that to   
  
Murdock from now on."   
  
Murdock smiles at him. "Pushing a person into a pool isn't really   
  
crazy, Faceman."   
  
Face's eyebrows furrow. "Then what is?"   
  
"I'll tell you later when we're alone."   
  
I notice the look in both their eyes and still wonder again about   
  
Face's earlier statement. But all I say is, "I see. Anything else?"   
  
They both look at me then at each other, then back at me and say   
  
together, "Not to be caught fighting in front of you."   
  
End 


End file.
